


Voltron oneshots

by Imajidragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imajidragon/pseuds/Imajidragon
Summary: Any A/n's will be in brackets





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys (by that I mean whoever is reading this)

My friend Bubble Tea (no not her real name) has gotten me hooked on VLD, and convinced (forced) me to write this Voltron x Reader

So this will probably be a collection of oneshots, Y/n is Your name, E/c is eye colour, F/f is fave food. You get the idea. And the bold slanted writing is writer input.

Anyway, please put in requests (like someone in the team x Reader) And please be specific with what scenario you want, gender (optional), and when (season ? Before ep ?), otherwise I am going to run out of Ideas (BTW you can request ships like Klance or Punk or Kidge).

Hope you enjoy :)


	2. A simple misunderstanding | Keith x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any A/n's will be in brackets

BTW, some oneshots will use first person and others will use second, just depending on how I decide to write it.

I grab two curved daggers from the rack and turn to face the centre of the training hall, "training level nine," my voice echoes oddly in the empty room as the gladiator charges toward me. Training takes my mind off my troubles, I take all my anger out on the robot, it didn't stand a chance. 

"Geez Y/n, remind me never to get on your bad side" I sigh and turn around, "hi Pigeon" Pidge ignores the nickname and approaches me, "what's wrong" I open my mouth to reply, but then Keith walks into the room. Unprepared, all of my sadness and pain is visible on my face, Pidge pivots and sees Keith before turning back to me, "oh" she says quietly, I turn and run out of the training hall, like I've done every time Keith walks into the same room as me. I manage to make it to my room before I start to cry.

~~~~~~~

Pidge

Y/n ran out of the room before I could stop them, I briefly consider following, but decide to give them some space first. Heading over to Keith, I become annoyed, "You know you're hurting Y/n right? or do you just enjoy their pain?" Keith turns to me and the heartbroken look on his face breaks my heart. "I know" he whispers, "but no more so than me."

"Do you like them, as in more than a friend," Keith nods, "well then you had better get your butt up there because they love you and you have hurt them." That's all it takes, Keith is outta there. I smile to myself, maybe this will work out, then an evil grin fixes itself on my face and I bring out a camera, this will make excellent blackmail, and head over to Y/n's room.

~~~~~~~

The door to your room slides open and your brother Lance walks in, "Y/n, are you in here" he calls, but his voice dies down when he sees you starfished (Idk??) out on the bed, tears pouring down your face. "Y/n" he sits next to you on the bed and opens his arms, you sit up and hug him without hesitation, sobbing into his jacket. 

"Shhhhhhh, what's wrong" he keeps his voice low, genuinely concerned, you never cry, "Y/n, you can tell me." You take a shuddering breath and dry your tears.

"I-its Keith" you manage to get out

Lance tenses at the mention of his rivals name, "did he hurt you, if he did I swear I'll beat the crap out of him"

"No" You reassure your big brother, not wanting to start a fight. "I went to tell him, confess like you said, but I was too late."

\- Flashback - 

You've made up your mind, you are going to tell Keith how you feel

Tell him about the crush you had been harbouring since you had saved Voltron from being ambushed by galra and the team let you stay with them

Easy, right?

Wrong

But before you can chicken out, you turn a corner and have a heart attack. Not literally, but when you turn a corner and Keith is right there leaning against the wall, you swear your heart skips three beats. "AHHHHH" then it's Keiths turn to jump, he clutches his hand to his chest, "Y/n, you scared me," you look up, incredulous, "I scared you!!!"

Keith chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, "sooo, Pidge said you wanted to talk to me." Of course Pidge told him, thats how she is, ok, it's now or never, "umm yea, I need to tell you something, you see Keith, I..." And then you are interrupted by none other than the evil witch herself, Allura.

She must have been listening, because she sends you an evil smirk before sauntering up to Keith. "We get it, you're pathetically in love with Keith, just get over it" then she wraps her arms around Keith's neck and kisses him.

Thats all you see before you run to your room, willing yourself to not cry.  
That was yesterday.

-end flashback-

"Why did you never tell me how mean Allura is to you," Lance looks upset, "I knew how much she meant to you and I didn't want to ruin that." Lance hugs you, "Y/n, you are far more important to me than any pretty girl, never forget that." His words touch my heart, "thanks bro" "anytime."

Suddenly a knock sounds at the door, thinking its Pidge I call out, "come in." I was in for a shock as Keith of all people walks in the door.

Lance gets up and slams Keith against the wall, "how dare you, you know how much Y/n cared about you and you pull that stunt." I would normally expect Keith to fight back, but instead just took it, and said, "you don't understand, let me explain." Lance looks to me in question and I nod, he takes his arm off Keith throat, letting the raven-haired male drop to his feet.

"If you hurt her, I hurt you, now I'm going to give Allura a piece of my mind," with that Lance stormed out. "I'd hate to be her" Keith says, whether to lighten the mood or as a statement I can't tell.

Keith gently lifts my face to look at him, it's only then I realize I was studying the floor. "Why are you here, shouldn't you and Allura be making out somewhere," Keith sighs, "I don't love Allura, I don't even like her."

"Really?" I whisper, not daring to hope, "no, because I love you." I look into his violet eyes, and believe him.

Without thinking, I close the short distance between us and kiss Keith softly. He starts to kiss back but there is the click sound of a camera from the now open door. Looking up, none other than Pidge stands there grinning, "I'd love to stay and chat but I've gotta go print these so ciao."

Not bothering to give chase just yet, Keith and I decide to watch a movie, lest Lance kill him. So I snuggle into Keiths side with my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Keith wraps one arm around my shoulder and sighs contentedly.

All this drama over a simple misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks and I apologize, this is my first oneshot book so oneshots will get better with requests
> 
> Later


	3. Better off without me | Lance x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Mentions of depression, self harm, cutting, suicidal thoughts and attempted suicide

You look down at your bleeding arm, then the bloodstained dagger in your right hand. I can't do this anymore you think, the voices are getting louder, more overpowering. Useless , worthless, weak, ugly, pity case.

You need help, you know that. Bandaging your arm, you strengthen what little resolve you have left, you decide to tell the others. An alarm goes off and you sigh, after the mission.

\----time skip----

"They could have fucking killed us!" you hear Keith yelling from inside the common room. We had landed on Eripo, a planet similar to earth, to fix things after a battle, a battle in which you had messed up in, again.

You press yourself against the wall so you can listen without being seen, not being seen is the only thing your useless self can do. The tips of your fingers brush against your covered arm, where the bloody bandages are, the irony, you came to tell them about your depression, and here they are making it worse, you could laugh.

"Y/n meant no harm" came Lance's angry retort, he would always defend you no matter what you did.

"We don't need them"Shiro's voice answered, that hurt, Shiro was like a brother to you. That just proves how worthless you are.

There are some scuffling sounds and another voice, Alluras, speaks, "it is true Y/n makes frequent mistakes"

"MISTAKES" Keith is furious, "THOSE MISTAKES ALMOST KILLED ME AND SHIRO, WHY DO WE EVEN NEED Y/N, THEY SHOULD JUST GO AND DIE."

The sudden silence has you struggling to keep your sobs silent. "You don't mean that" comes the almost inaudible voice.

"What makes you think I don't" comes Keith's dark reply, "no-one would miss her"

That's it, you turn and run quietly out of the castle, not caring who heard.

~~~~~~~

You had been suffering from depression and suicidal thoughts lately, and this was the final straw. A ways from the Castle ship there was a deep lake with odd, self-aware seaweed that tried to drag down anyone who gets in the water.

Without stopping or hesitating, you jump in.

Sinking slowly, your first instinct is to struggle, then you remember you don't care. A bit of seaweed wraps itself around you and drags you to the murky bottom of the lake. Instead of trying to hold your breath, you welcome the water into your lungs, feeling your heart stutter and your vision start to black.

A splash from above attracts your blurry focus, you see a blue blob head towards you, your rapidly fading awareness registers you are being dragged to the surface. The last thing you see is a beautiful gold and silver fish swimming past your face before you black out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lances P.O.V

My head breaks the surface of the water, sending ripples in all directions, I make it to the shore and drag Y/n so they are lying in front of me. Panic rises from the pit of my stomach when they don't move. I check their pulse, absent, they aren't breathing either, "GUYS, THEY'RE NOT BREATHING" I scream at everyone else, Shiro scoops up Y/n's small, frail form in his arms and sprints toward the castle ship.

The castle alerted us that Y/n had left the castle ship, and when I ran after them, I saw them jump. That made my heart stop.

"CORAN" someone hollers, "WE NEED A HEALING POD NOW" I'm not paying attention, the only sign that Y/n is even there is their limp arm hanging off the side. "They're going to be fine" I whisper, "Y/n is going to be ok."

But all I can do is hope.

~~~~~~~~

Your eyes open slowly and you just see blue, the colour blue that is, and you wonder 'is this what being dead looks like' before the blue retracts and you collapse onto the cold metal surface of... the castle ship??

Thinking back, the last thing you can remember is a blue blob attacking the seaweed around your ankles, that must have been Lance.

But you don't get time to ponder this as you are lifted into a sitting position, "Y/n, you're ok, " Lance hugs you and buries his face in your hair, "thank god I was so scared," he whispers the last part. For a brief moment, the dark cloud that was constantly clouding your thoughts lifted, but only a brief moment.

Lance holds you at arm's length and looks you in the eye, you realise you are still sitting on the ground, "why would you do that Y/n" his eyes are red from dried tears, "I thought we would lose you." 

You hang your head and mutter, "better off without me"

"What was that"Lance's tone is care with underlying fury

"I said you're better off without me" for some reason, your voice won't rise above a whisper

"No, don't say that, don't even think it Y/n" Lance holds you to his chest like you are the one thing that matters, "you are so special and important, I wish you had told me about the depression" you shake your head as best you can, "why do you care, no-one else does"

Lance cups your face in his hand, leans down and kisses your lips softly. The kiss lasts a few seconds, your lips seeming to fit perfectly together, moving in sync, before he pulls away, "is that a good enough answer" he whispers in your ear, then holds you tight. 

"I love you, Y/n, I have for a while, it just took the fear of losing you to fully realise it." You hear the steady thudding of his heart and are glad that Lance had stopped you from taking your life, there is so much you want to live for. Y/n and Lance, that has a nice ring to it.

"I love you too," you tell him, and this time you lean in for the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression is a hard and terrible thing to go through, so please tell someone. You are so much more important than you realize, and there is always someone who loves and cares for you.
> 
> So if you are depressed, please, please talk to someone, anyone. I know it feels hopeless, but even talking to someone you barely know can help. I don't pretend to be a psychiatrist but if you need to talk I'm here.
> 
> There will always be someone who cares and is willing to help you. You just need to trust enough to let them know.


	4. Not without you | Matt x reader

You hum the tune to a nursery rhyme from your enslaved home planet, trying to comfort the distraught child in the cell next to you, holding their tiny hand through a hole in the wall you had made. "Shut up Z-12" the guard posted outside your cell yelled, ramming his fist against the door, grinning despite being in a galra prison, you hum louder.

The door to your tiny cell opened and you braced, expecting a beating, but instead, a boy is thrown at you "hey, a roommate for you Z-12, a freak for a freak" You bear your sharp teeth and snarl at him. The door slams shut and you gently get the child to release you, turning around to check the boy for injuries, you turn him over and gasp. A human.

He stirs at the sound of your gasp, you jump and grab the ceiling, your ability letting your hands and bare feet stick there, like a spider or insect. The boy groans and sits up, "no" he says, "no, no, no, not here again" you cock your head to the side, watching.

Distracted, the boy slums before lying down on his back again. Only now does he notice you on the ceiling, he screams, taken by surprise, making the child in the neighbouring cell cry. Leaping down from the ceiling, you reach your hand through the gap, taking the toddlers small hands in my own.

"Quotiens anile,   
ne sis metuis   
Per tempus huius tene   
licue umbras tonitru   
Pax aderit praevale   
et athuc ibi"

You sing to the child and use your ability to widen the gap in the middle, you can almost fit the child through now, you are hoping to bring the toddler into your cell so you can protect it and help it escape.

"Wow" you jump at the sound of the boys' voice, before turning to him in a defensive crouch, ready to protect yourself and the small child behind you. Baring your teeth, he seems to realise the mistake of appearing a threat, he sits and puts his hands in the air, attempting a submissive stance. 

"Chill, I'm not here to hurt you or the little one, my name is Matt," you relax a little, "Y/n." "Nice to meet you Y/n," You nod stiffly, still wary of the stranger, he seems to notice and tries to put you at ease, "I want us to be friends, why don't you ask me some questions, and if you're comfortable, I can ask you some?"

It seems fair, "ok, why did you say 'not again' when you woke up," you ask, Matt doesn't even hesitate. "I was here a while ago, but then I became a rebel fighter and then was reunited with my little sister who is a paladin of Voltron" you stare at him wide-eyed, that was not the answer you were expecting, "I was on a mission with them and got caught, hopefully, they will come for me soon."

You crawl to him and place your first two fingers on Matts temples, "what are you doing?" Matt asks, "making sure this is the truth." Scanning through his memories and thoughts, Matts story checks out. "Ok, I believe you, please, tell me about yourself."

For the next three hours, you and Matt talked about everything, your homes, how you are fighting in the war, fears, what the term 'chill' means, he also tried to tell you about marshmallows (yeah, totally random but I'm hungry). They sound odd. You even became good friends.

-time skip by Matt Holt turning from nerd to bad*ss (and that * is completely so my friend won't kill me)

At one point, you told him how you liked to oppose the guards by singing to the other prisoners. "Really? That's really brave" Matt looked almost in awe, "meh, I'll do it anytime." And to prove it, you began to sing an earth song you had picked up called 'Raise your glass' loudly.

"Z-12, I'm warning you" the guard hits the door with his gun, you sing even louder. The door opens and you are dragged into the hall by sentries, you catch Matt watching with a horrified look plastered on his face. He yells your name when the guard pulls out a whip that glows purple (like Shiro's first robotic hand) and uses it, targeting your still not fully healed cuts.

You don't scream or whimper or anything, which angers the guard. When he eventually throws you back in the cell, you let out a maniacal laugh before you slump onto your front, the throbbing of your lacerated back making it hard to think of much else.

"Y/n, Y/n, can you hear me" Matt is clearly worried, but you have to wait until he tries to check if you're breathing, "I'm still alive" he breathes a sigh of relief that makes you chuckle. "Your laughing" his shock is quite amusing, but your laugh sounds more like a hiss, "what do we do," Matt asks, "absolutely nothing, my species heals quickly, just distract me for about ten minutes."

For the next ten minutes, you two talk and play earth pass time games that Matt teaches you, like tic-tac-toe and seven seconds which you play on the floor with chalk that you have. "Argh" you double over, wrapping your arms around your sternum. Matt rushes over and, without thinking, wraps his arms around you, "what's wrong" you straighten, "the healing process is finished."

Just then, a huge explosion rocks the ship, throwing you and Matt onto the left wall, "They've come, there isn't much time." Concentrating on the hole in the wall, you manage to make it big enough for the small alien child to crawl through, she has big eyes with gold irises, white tufts of hair and ebony black skin. "Y/n?" She points to you and you nod, "yes, Y/n is me."

The cell door opens and you and Matt rush out, you keep up with him despite the toddler in your arms. Tapping on the 'keyboard' Matt exclaimed excitedly, "Voltrons here! They finally came!" Smiling, you stand on your toes and kiss Matts cheek.

Pressing a button to free every prisoner in the ship, Matt turns to you in shock. Looking down, a green blush spreads across your s/c cheeks, the little girl in your arms suddenly goes from black to pink and giggles.

Then, guards pour into the hall and begin to shoot, you and Matt dive behind colums. Matt is sitting right next to a door, the soldiers are getting closer.

Taking a chance, you dive towards him. Thankfully the suprised guards took a little while to shoot, but the move had cost you, there was a shot wound going through your thigh.

With slightly trembling arms, you hand the now dark blue child to Matt, "go, now, I can but you enough time to get away, just take her with you." Matt cuts you off with a quick peck on the lips, "I can't do that."

"Matt, I can't walk properly, let alone run, just go, find your friends, you can be free." Matt grabs your shoulder, "not without you."

His resolve is strong, so you nod once. "We need to head to head through that door and try to find an electrical panel or a computer, thats how I can contact Voltron," Matt seems totally sure of what to do, so you nod, taking the girl in your arms.

Slamming your fist on the control panel, the door slides open and you rush in, locking the door as shots create slight dents just as it click shut. Thankfully, the room you've locked yourselves in is both deserted and filled with galra tech. "Sweet, that was easy" you raise and eyebrow 'easy'? Your throbbing leg would beg to differ.

"Done" Matt exclaims, turning to you. "You ok?" "Oh yeah, I'm great, aside from getting shot through the leg." He chuckles, slinging your arm over his shoulder to support your weight, "don't worry, they'll be here in a few ticks."

A dobash or two later, the door is opened by none other than the green paladin. "Matt, thank god you're ok," then she notices you, still being supported by Matt, "who's this" the paladin asks, wiggling her eyebrows. "This is Y/n, my girlfriend/boyfriend," you look down smiling, your face probably bright green. "Sweet, well bring them and the kid and lets go."

Back in the green lion, you lock eyes with Matt, your boyfriend. You could get used to that.


	5. |Shiro x reader

You silently crawl closer to the edge of the ruined wall you are hiding behind, footsteps, you draw your daggers from the twin scabbards at your hips, probably galra.

The approaching sound is right behind the wall now, you tense and leap out, landing on the back of something or someone, your daggers sailing towards their throat, but the crimson colour of the suit the thing is wearing makes you pause. 

Unfortunately, that pause allowed another to grab your waist and throw you. Funnily enough, you hit the same crumbling wall you just hid behind, leaping up, you launch yourself at an alien dressed in black with a glowing purple arm. 

With your dagger at his throat, you take a moment to study his face, the others won't dare attack you like this. He is tall and handsome, with dark eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose. But what captures your attention most is the fact that he is dressed like a...

"Paladin of Voltron" you mutter reverently. Sliding both knives into their sheaths, you drop to your knees, your long, thin tail waving in the air behind you. Looking up at the black paladin, you continue to speak, "I am Y/n L/n, please accept my apologies, I mistook you for galra," You look down again, "inflict whatever punishment you see fit upon me." 

A hand gently rests on your shoulder, "it's ok, please stand" You rise, looking up, "you will not punish me?" the relief in your voice is obvious. "No, but where is everyone else," the small one asks, "I don't know, probably hiding somewhere" you hope.

"Allura, scan the planet for life sources," the black one asks into his helmet, a reply comes in seconds, "Shiro, there are none apart from you."

It takes a second for that to sink in, "no" you whisper, dropping to your knees, "are you sure" the one in blue asks again, "yes," the female voice confirms, "the one with you is the last of their kind."

For a while, they let you take out your anger on broken sentries before you break down and cry. "Look, we're sorry for your loss but we need to go" the red paladin snaps, you ignore him, "Keith" the other paladins warn, "h-he's right" you dry your tears. "Y/n, if you need more time" the paladin dressed in yellow offers, "no, you should go, I don't want you to be caught because of me" I wave them away, but the black paladin, Shiro, kneels down beside me and gently lifts my chin so I look at him, "we won't leave you, come with us, you can avenge your people and stop it from happening again."

You nod and, looking into his eyes, filled with compassion and possibly more, you believe that everything will be ok.

\- Time Skip -

"And next we have the universes most popular power couple, commonly known as Shiro and Y/N!"

The talk show hosts voice rings out loud and clear as you and Shiro walk onstage hand in hand, it's been a year and a half since Shiro and the others 'found' you on your planet. Finally, the galra empire had been defeated, you and Shiro had started dating, and he had proposed to you a few days ago.

"First I would just like to congratulate you both on your engagement" your host seems very into this question, "thank you" Shiro laughs, "it's been a long time coming." You smile and kiss your soon-to-be husband on the cheek. "Awww, so sweet" the host puts one hand over his heart, "so how did you two meet."

Shiro looks at you and loses it, but while laughing he manages to get out "may--be -- you -- should -- ask -- Y--/n." Your cheeks heat up, but everyone is looking at you expectantly so you begin, "well, it kind of started with me trying to kill them..."


	6. Scars | Hunk x reader

Second person P.O.V

From across the room, you look at him, always from afar. The way he smiles, bakes, laughs, and even bothers to talk to someone broken and scarred like you.

You see him helping everyone with anything he can. A sweet cinnamon roll who brings people together and lifts their spirits. Like a delicate flower, loved by all, it's a miracle he wasn't crushed by the war.

He hugs Pidge, having just finished a new form of cloaking for their armour. You look and wish it was you he was hugging, wish he loved you as you love him. But who can love a broken person, trying to stitch themselves back together.

Hunk P.O.V

Finally, Pidge and I were able to get cloaking for our suits. "How about we celebrate with my new space goo cake" Pidge gets up and runs to the kitchen, "see you there." She calls out, leaving me in the dust.

I hear someone chuckle softly, barely audible even in the near silent room. Turning, I find Y/n sitting on the chair across the room, unnoticed.

Y/n, with their flickering gold and orange skin like fire, pointed elfy ears often covered by their h/c hair and their cute cat-like eyes and nose. They are an exquisite species, but their slender frame is almost always covered. I wonder why.

"Would you like to come?" I ask, hoping they will say yes and I can get to know them better. Unfortunately Y/n replies with a, "no, this is your celebration, go enjoy it."

Frowning, I realize that their voice hasn't rosen above a whisper. "Ok, but can we get together at some point, we should talk" Y/n looks shocked.

"You want to be... friends?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm broken and hopeless"

At that moment, the pain and sorrow in Y/n's eyes breaks my heart. Almost instinctively I rush toward Y/n and envelop them in a hug. They tense, unused and suprised, but the relax and return the hug.

"You are not hopeless, you are amazing," Y/n's e/c eyes look up into mine before flitting away. They step back, a single tear rolling down their gold cheek, before removing the ever present jacket. I gasp at the many, many scars, crisscrossing their arms.

Y/n's pointed ears flatten a little against their head, and another tear escapes, tracing a slow path down their cheek. "See, they're ugly, I can't be loved" Y/n whispers, going to turn away before I grab their wrist and pulling them back to face me.

"Your scars are not ugly, scars are proof that you fought, and survived." Before I can change my mind, I lean in and kiss Y/n softly.

The kiss only lasts a second or two, but it conveys all the unvoiced words and emotions. I rest my forehead against theirs, "you are perfect to me in every way Y/n, and thats why I love you."

Y/n smiles, a true smile, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "I love you too." I grin, they will never know how happy those four words made me.

"Shall we go get some cake goo" Y/n says and giggles, a bright sound I could listen to all day.

"We shall"

Y/n P.O.V

I leave my jacket on the couch, as Hunk says, my scars are proof that I fought, and survived. For the first time, I'm thankful for my scars, they brought me and Hunk together in a way.

Still smiling, I walk to the kitchen, still holding Hunks hand. My boyfriend. I could get used to that.

I am extremely grateful for Hunk. He taught me how to love my scars and that they are something to be proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello there people
> 
> Wow, hello just autocorrected to jello 😂 I'm gonna say that every chapter now
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the lack of an update. My excuse is the most overused and true in the book.
> 
> Two words, School. Homework.
> 
> Anyhow, I will try to get the updates coming more often. Patience yields focus.
> 
> Byeeeeee  
> Imajidragon


	7. Freak | Galra!Keith x Alien!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you apparently HAVE to have one of these

The movie credits start to roll and you shift and stretch, sitting back, you place your head back on your boyfriend's chest, he begins to gently stroke your soft, catlike ears. "Waddya think Keithy" Suddenly Keith tenses, his chest shudders as he growls, "that bad huh" you laugh.

Looking up at Keith's face, you suddenly freeze, his eyes are purely yellow, skin going purple, and catlike ears. Your boyfriend glares down at you and snarls, you leap off the couch the both of you had been curled up on, doing a somersault in the air and landing in a crouch.

"Keith?" It comes out more like a question as Keith lunges at you, long nails making four scratches along your cheek, from just above your ear to the tip of your chin before bringing his other hand to create deep gashes on your torso.

You considered yelling for help, and then realised why you couldn't. Keith hadn't been feeling well or sleeping, so when everyone else was asleep you went to one of the few soundproof rooms in the castle ship to watch a very cheesy movie. "Shit" you almost laugh, even through the searing pain in your face and abdomen.

A furious scrap followed, which involved Keith scratching and biting your delicate skin, but you barely fought back, partly because he was so much stronger, but also because you loved Keith, and couldn't bear to hurt him.

After a while, you manage to pin him, holding his arms down. But no matter what you do, it's hopeless, this fight was going to end one way or another, and the odds were not in your favour of surviving without hurting Keith.

Predictably, his strength overpowers yours and you are lying on the ground, staring up into Keith's yellow eyes. "Keith" you sob, clinging to him like a Baby to its mother, his claws lacerating your back as he tries to pull you off, "please don't do this, please come back."

Keith slams you into the ground and wraps his hand around your throat, making the cuts already there sting and bleed more, he tightens his grip and digs his nails in. You gasp for air that isn't coming and try desperately to prise off Keith's fingers.

You stare into his eyes, searching desperately for the boy you loved, tears blurring your "Keithy, please, I love you."

The terrifying yellow eyes that had taken your boyfriend changed back into their usual deep purple, the long sharp nails still covered in your cyan blood. Keith reached a hand towards the still bleeding wounds on your face and you flinched on impulse, he noticed and retreated to the wall, burying his face in his hands. 

Standing you whimper, clutching one of the deeper, still bleeding cuts on your solar plexus. Limping over to your boyfriend, you hiss in pain as you lower yourself to the ground, "I d-did this, I-I'm a m-monster" you throw your arms around Keith as he sobs, "no, no, it's not your fault, I don't blame you."

Throwing his arms around you, Keith stops sobbing and whispers, "I never deserved you Y/n."

After a few minutes, you stand gingerly, "come on, let's go get everyone else." He looks at you in horror, "no! I can't, I'm a freak," you laugh a little, though it sounds croaky from blood loss making you light-headed, "well come on, we can go be freaks together."

Keith jumps up to help you walk, but as you open the door, you collapse, and Keith's nails cut a deep gash in your neck, slicing an artery. Cyan blood pours out of the gash and bubbles up your throat, cutting off your airways. Scooping you up, Keith sprints towards the bedrooms, screaming for help.

The last thing you see is everyone hurrying you to a healing pod and Keith telling you to hold on, begging you not to leave.

~~~~~~~~

The first thing you see is blue, not any person, just the colour blue, you reach out to touch it, but the glass retracts, sending you stumbling. A pair of strong arms envelops you, and you look up to face the owner of said arms to see an exhausted Keith looking back, "Y/n, thank everything your ok." 

Worried, you reach up to touch his face, "yeah, I'm fine, are you ok" Keith barks out a laugh, "you're worried about me!" Y/n, you died, your heart stopped," smiling mischievously, you add, "which one?" Keith becomes angry, " it's not funny, you -" his voice chokes as a tear tracks a path down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Y/n"

You stop him from saying anything more with a kiss, "its ok, I'm not going anywhere."

He seems satisfied because he cups your face and kisses you again, you reach up and grasp his hair, Keith places his hands on your back to gently draw you in closer.

Of course, that is exactly when everyone decides to barge in. "Y/n, your ok" everyone rushes up to hug you, "we were so worried" you laugh, "I gathered."

Then you notice, "Keith doesn't look Galra anymore" this is when Allura butts in, "it's a disease that triggers your most vicious side, in Keith's case, his galra side, Coran and Pidge made a vaccine, so he won't get it again."

"So that means," you turn to Keith, he grins, "yup, I'm cured."

Squealing, you throw yourself into his arms. Finally, things can go back to 'normal'. Well, as normal as it can be when you fight purple aliens with massive robotic lions.


	8. Promise | Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - angst, but it ends well because I'm like that

Keith P.O.V

There he is, Zarkon. Pidge, Lance and I snuck onto his ship to retrieve data on the empire essential to end the war once and for all. Unfortunately, we were just spotted by the galra himself.

"Pidge, run, we'll hold him off" Lance yells, "I can't just leave you both here." I turn to them and yell "goddammit Pidge that data in your hands can save countless lives so get your ass moving."

After Pidge rounded the corner I look at Lance, the one I love but can't have. Nodding at each other, we attack Zarkon together, to give Pidge enough time to escape.

~~~~~~  
Third person P.O.V

The ensuing battle was ferocious, Zarkon actually being forced to back down under Lance and Keith's assault. But the hope of defeating him was soon crushed, for what evil fights fair?

What gave the assassin away was the shadow he cast, Keith turned, and time seemed to slow. What he saw was a warrior thrusting a dagger at a still turning Lance. What he did next was a choice based on instinct and Love.

After all, it takes love to take a knife in the chest for someone.

~~~~~~~  
Lances P.O.V

I turn, following Zarkons gaze, just in time to see Keith push me aside. And get stabbed through the chest in return.

As Keith, the one I love more than anyone, falls to the ground, I let out a cry of anguish. Two ticks later, the assailant is dead on the ground, a hole going through his head.

Looking around, I see the coward Zarkon ran away in the confusion. But that doesn't matter, all that matters is the boy on the ground before me.

Falling to my knees, I bring Keith's head to rest on my lap, looking into the violet eyes that I grew to love so dearly. "I'm sorry" he whispered, voice hoarse, "theres nothing to be sorry for."

"Lance, I need you to promise to be strong, and defeat Zarkon." My heart is crumbling in my chest, "end his reign of terror, please." I just nod, the lump in my throat to painful to speak though, tears pouring down my face. I envy the guard behind me.

"And Lance" Keith whispered, barely audible, blood running out of the corner of his mouth. I lean down to hear him better, and he quickly uses the last of his strength to capture my lips in a kiss. Keith then falls down and whispers "I love you."

Then, the violet eyes that once held emotion and personality and soul, went blank. Cradling Keiths body, I do nothing to muffle the wails that tear themselves from the crumbled ashes of my heart. I grip the dagger, stained with Keiths blood, so hard it cuts a deep gash in my hand.

I never got to tell him how much I loved him.

-seven months later-  
Alluras P.O.V

Zarkon lies dead at Shiros feet, all of us battered, bruised and bleeding. We did it, we actually won the war.

"Wait" Pidge piped up, "wheres Lance." How could I forget, "Coran, track Lances suit, see if you can get a reading." There is a tense few moments, then a reply crackles through our helmets, "the scan says Lance is... under that rubble.

The brick house must have collapsed when Lance was thrown into it. Digging through the debris, I eventually find Lance, armour dented, helmet missing, blood bubbling through his lips. It breaks my heart.

"Its ok princess, I'm happy, I promised Keith I would defeat Zarkon, and I did, now I get to see him." A smile made its way onto his dirty, bloody face as he reached up to something I can't see.

"Goodbye Allura"

~~~~~~~  
Third person P.O.V

Allura gently lifts Lances broken body out of the destroyed house and sets him down. Placing his bayard on his chest she kisses each temple.

But just beside her, Lance and Keith are finally together. As soon as Lance opened his spirit eyes, he was hugged tightly by a glowing Keith.

"I never got to tell you how much I loved you" Lance murmured, still trying to believe this is real. "I know, because It's just as much as I love you.

They stay that way for a little, as behind them, the paladins say their goodbyes. Finally, Keith looks into his new boyfriends eyes, "are you ready to go."

With one last glance at his friends, Lance nods, "yeah." Then Keith takes Lances had, and they walk into the bright light, into the spirit world. Where they can finally be happy together.


	9. Memories | Coran x Kitkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by TNA1404  
> Kitkat is actually based on a friend of ours who is a lot like Coran.

The residents of the castle ship are assembled on the bridge for a memorial of the planets and beings destroyed by the war. Now they are sharing memories about people they knew and loved.

"Coran, did you ever fall in love" Hunk asks, seeing the look on the moustached mans face. Coran looks at him and smiles, "yes, a beautiful woman, kind and funny, Kat was the only one for me." Shiro is intrigued, "tell us about her, how you met."

"Ok, it was a few years before the war started, over 10,000 years ago..."

\---memories---  
Third person P.O.V

Coran walked into his room, having just briefed king Alfor about the status of a key trading moon orbiting a nearby planet. He left the door open, throwing his jacket on the floor as he went to lie on the bed.

The sound of singing drifts down the corridor. The soft, sweet song makes its way to Corans ears, getting steadily louder. Coran looks up from the bed to see a woman skip in the door, tripping over the blue jacket, stumbling before hitting the bed and ultimately landing on Coran.

"Quiznak, I am so sorry, I thought this was my room." The girl blushed when she looked up and noticed she was literally lying on top of him.

Coran thought she was pretty, with dark skin and longish black hair up in a ponytail, brown doe eyes and hot pink markings. "Thats quite alright" Coran put her at ease, then grinned, "seems you couldn't help but fall for coran, coran the handsome man that is.

She smirked back, "well it appears so 'coran, coran the gorgeous man'" Coran laughed. "My names Kat by the way," nodding, he replied, "Coran, I guess I'll see you around miss Kitkat," "I'd like that."

\--new memory--  
A few months later   
Alfors P.O.V

Coran is late, he was ment to be here seven minutes ago, as a close friend, I decide to go look for him. A bright, uplifting laugh echoes through the hallway, followed by one I know well, Coran.

Standing at the door, I see Coran and his girlfriend, known as Kitkat, joking and laughing as they fix a small robot. I smile as they laugh about Yelmores, they are perfect for each other.

\--new memory--  
A year later  
Kitkats P.O.V

I walk down the aisle, my attention soley on my fiance, about to be husband, Coran. The only other thought in my head is trying to not trip on the hem of my wedding dress.

Of course that plan fails.

A few feet from the altar my foot snags and I go tumbling forward, the train of the dress flipping over to sit on my face. Sadly, it does nothing to hide my red cheeks.

But I find myself laughing along with everyone else as Coran helps me up. Finally, we are ready to begin the ceremony.

I place my right hand on Corans left marking, holding his hand with the other. Him doing the same to me. An ethreal light surrounds us, blue and pink mix together. Our right hands glow and a beautiful and intricate purple heart appears there. The mark seals our bond. (Pic above, just imagine it purple)

I look into the eyes of the man standing before me. All I see is love, happiness and adoration. I made the best choice ever in deciding to marry him.

\--new memory--  
Three and a half years later  
Coran P.O.V

I grip Kats hand as we see Altea in flames, Allura has been put in a pod already. Unfortunately, only one of the remaining cryo pods is operational due to damage inflicted upon the castle of lions.

"You need to get in now, you're the royal advisor and a second father to her" she tells me, Alfor nodding somberly. "No" I choke out, "I can't leave you to die, please go." My beloved Kitkat smiles sadly, flickering flames making her chocolate skin glow, "you know I can't." I feel a tear slide down my cheek, she wipes it away tenderly with her thumb. "Just know I love you, always, and I will wait for you" her brown eyes are the last things I see as everything goes dark.

\--end memories--

The team are all in various states of crying. I pull my glove off to reveal my marking, now grey, and smile sadly, eyes a little blurry from tears.

"I'm so sorry Coran" Hunk sobs, tears streaming down his face. Everyone else looks sad and sympathetic, mourning the woman they never knew.

"I'll see Kitkat again, and until then, there are always my memories."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello again
> 
> Idek what this is.  
> I hope it was okay TNA1404
> 
> Al vida zein  
> Imajidragon


	10. Allurance soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by @dk1wrm (this is sometime in s1)

Allura P.O.V  
I study the soulmark on my upper arm, marveling at the fact I now have one.

\--flashback--

Third person P.O.V

The five year old Altean princess ran up to her uncle and father, Coran and Alfor. "Father, space uncle, why don't I have a pretty mark like you guys" Alfor gives his closest friend a look before picking up Allura. "Well Allura, you don't have a soulmark because your soulmate hasn't been born yet" the child scrunches her little nose, confused. "But Coran and Kitkat have soulmarks, you and mother have soulmarks, everyone except me has a soulmark" her lower lip wobbles, eyes filling with tears, "will I ever have one."

"You don't need one princess" Coran tries to console the child, Alfor shot him another look before adding, "your soulmark will come in due time, until then, you need to have faith." Their efforts seem to have worked, as Allura's demeanour brightens considerably, she hugs them both, giving her father a kiss on the cheek before running off with the other children.

\--end flashback--

Chuckling, I remember my confusion, being small. Always wondering when my soulmark would show. Then I recall the wonder of seeing it for the first time.

\--flashback-- (jeez, I use flashbacks a lot)

Third person P.O.V

Allura sits on her bed, looking around at the items and pictures that customize her room. All looks the same as it did before that fateful day 10,000 years ago.

Absent-mindedly, she picks at the sleeve of her dress, a habit the princess hadn't quite overcome. The sleeve mives up her arm and Allura gasps. Where before there was nothing, a glowing blue feather soulmark (picture above, imagine Allura has the white one but light blue, and Lances is dark blue)

It's glowing really bright, so her soulmate is healthy and close by. Allura knows she must find out who on the castle ship it is.

\--end flashback--

Okay, this is driving me crazy, I walk out to the common room and sit with the other paladins. Coran suggests a game of monsters and mana and we all agree.

After a while, we are standing in a forest, well, our characters are. Lance reaches for the dice and his jacket snags the corner of the table, yanking the sleeve down.

~~~~~  
Lance P.O.V

I feel cool air on my forearm and realise my soulmark is showing. "Cool soulmark" Hunk comments, and the others make small noises of agreement. Except Allura, she is staring at my arm, face white as a sheet.

"You okay Allura" I ask, and she snaps out of her trance. Coran takes a good look at my soulmark and gasps, before grinning. I'm confused but then Allura pulls up her sleeve, revealing the matching soulmark.

Reactions are mixed. Hunk squeals like a fanboy, Pidge takes a picture of our shocked expressions, Keith tries to look unfazed but his eyes widen, Coran starts dancing. Thankfully Shiro ushers everyone out of the room (yay space dad!!)

It takes a few more seconds for it to fully sink in, then I smirk my famous smirk. "Guess you actually did fall for me princess" Allura rolls her eyes and smiles softly.

I drop the smirk and lean forward, our faces are so close, noses almost touching. I whisper, "I'm glad it's you" and close the gap. The kiss us sweet and tender, our soulmarks glow a bright gold as we wrap our arms around each other, before going back to their usual blues. Allura smiles, "me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello people
> 
> Sorry, this one kinda sucks  
> I apologize dk1rwm, but I hope you found it ok at least
> 
> Anyway, Imma try get some decent chapters up soon.
> 
> Bidāẏa


	11. Hostage |Kidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from bja133. I hope you like it

Keith P.O.V

I look around and the joyous faces and smile slightly, this is what makes being a paladin of Voltron worth it. The Galra that once enslaved the planet long gone, this is the first thing these people have had to be happy about for a long time.

Turning at the sound of footsteps, I see Pidge, my girlfriend walking up behind me, wearing her normal green and white shirt and grey shorts. I smile, grabbing her hand, feeling the warmth through my usual fingerless leather gloves.

Walking hand in hand through the festival, looking at the different stalls, eating strange food, and laughing, this is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. Then, out of the corner of my eye I see a small figure in a side street, like a child. 

“I’ll be right back” I see, releasing Pidges hand, “sure, don’t be long” I ruffle her hair and she pouts, making me chuckle. “Ok” I reply and kiss her nose before walking off.

When I reach the ally, the child doesn’t move, despite my intentionally loud footsteps. Approaching the small figure, something doesn’t feel right, but I dismiss it as the shadows caused by the walls enclosing us on both sides. I crouch in front of the small figure and lift its head slightly, the child's head lolls to the side, unconscious.

“What the heck” I murmur, then something heavy hits the back of my head, the last thing I see is a Galran general standing next to a soldier holding a gun before I pass out.

~~~~~~~~  
Pidge P.O.V

I’m worried, Keith hasn’t come back yet, it’s been 10 minutes. My fingers subconsciously playing with the promise ring Keith gave me a few weeks ago, Hunk walks over and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok, I’m sure he’s fine, just a little held up” I give him a tiny smile, grateful for his kind words and soothing demeanour.

Then, several figures walk onto the stage at the end of the street, I look up and gasp, Galra. Many people go to take them out, but several figures are marched onto stage at gunpoint, including a bruised and battered, but still walking, Keith.

A slim, wily looking Galra steps forward and shouts, “WE HAVE TAKEN CIVILIAN HOSTAGES, IF THE VOLTRON PALADINS DO NOT SHOW THEMSELVES IN ONE MINUTE, WE WILL BEGIN EXECUTING THEM.” A timer begins counting down on a screen suspended above the stage, the people are chittering, looking around for the paladins. One look at Keith on his knees, a gun pointed at his head, and I know I will give myself up. I love him and will not watch as he is killed.

I shrug off Hunks hand and start to make my way onto the stage. Looking up, I see Keith’s deep purple eyes widen and fear begin to creep in, he knows I probably won’t survive this experience.

Soon enough, Shiro, Lance, Hunk and I are assembled on one side of the stage, facing the galra. “Where is the red one” the apparent leader demands, “he’s not here” Shiro seems remarkably calm, but I know better, inside he’s panicking about his little brother about to be shot.

The weasel-like Galra gets in his face, “you lie.”

There are five seconds left on the clock, I find myself glancing from Keith to the gun pointed at him. Unfortunately, Shiro does the same and the figlio di puttana notices (That’s Pidge swearing in Italian btw).

Grabbing the gun off a soldier, the stronzo (more Italian swear words brought to you by google translate) Points the gun at Keith’s back and smirks, “if the red paladin doesn’t show up now, this one dies.” I go to lunge at him, but Lance grabs my arms and holds me back, as the galrans finger begins to tighten on the trigger, I feel tears burning in my eyes. Then Keith speaks.

“Too close”

Then in the blink of an eye, he grabs the galrans arm and hits the elbow, breaking it. Keith then sweeps the legs, slams the generals head onto the floor and grabs the gun before it hits the ground. “Like I said, too close” (Who knows what movie that’s from)

I find my voice again, “Keith!” Keith turns to face me, but as he does so, a soldier runs up behind him and shoots, there is only a split second to react, Keith twists but not fast enough. The shot goes straight through the left side of his abdomen.

Someone, Lance or Hunk, shoot the soldier before he goes three feet, but I barely notice. Keith sways a little on his feet “didn’t see that coming.” (nooooooo, quicksilver why 😭) Then he collapsed, dark red blood staining the light grey of the stage.

I can hear someone screaming, I think it’s me. But I can feel my world falling to pieces as the one I love bleeds out right in front of my eyes.

~~~~~~  
Third P.O.V

Pidge screams as Keith hits the ground, running to kneel beside him. She places both hands on the wound, applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding. A shaking, bloodstained hand tenderly cupped her cheek. The background noise of people yelling, Hunk calling the castle ship for a healing pod, Lance trying to keep people back, Shiro standing there in shock, tears streaming down his face, all faded away.

“It’s ok, It’s going to be fine” Pidge repeated like a mantra, not meeting the dying boys eyes, voice cracking slightly from tears. Keith lifted her head to look into his eyes, when he spoke it was soft but slightly strained, “even if I die, there is nowhere I would rather be than with you.”

The castle ship is landing somewhere behind them, quick footsteps growing louder by the second ring throughout the now empty streets. Raising her small right hand to rest over Keith’s, Pidge just sits there staring into his violet eyes, hoping and praying this won’t be the last time she’ll see them.

As his eyes began to flutter closed from exhaustion and blood loss, Keith whispered “I love you.”

Shiro lifted his little brother up and started running towards the castle ship, heart breaking for Keith, normally so tough, now venerable, lying limply in his arms. As Keith was placed in a healing pod, and Pidge slumped numbly into a chair beside it, everyone waited, hoping that they weren’t too late.

\--Timeskip ~ 2 days later --

Pidge hasn’t eaten or slept since Keith was put in the pod; the others are constantly trying to get her to sleep or eat something, but she refuses, insisting upon being there when Keith gets out. Only Shiro lets her be, because he wants nothing more than to do the same, but he must be strong for the team.

Then, the cryogenic pod slides open and Keith topples out. Pidge goes to catch him, but being so small, they both fell over. On the floor. On Pidge. Yeah. Fun.

A small squeak could be heard as poor Pidge was pretty much squished under Keith’s larger body. He quickly gets off, “I am so sor…” he was cut of by Pidge lunging at him and tackling him in a hug. Keith could feel her shoulders shaking with relieved tears.

Keith gently placed two fingers under her chin, lifting her head to face him, staring into each other’s eyes. Then he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

The kiss was soft and sweet, different from pecks on the forehead or cheek. Cliche as it sounds, it felt like fireworks were exploding, and they were the only two people in the world.

Sadly, because of a stupid thing called breathing, the two had to break apart, resting their foreheads against each other. “Don’t scare me like that” Pidge pleaded, Keith tenderly wiped the almost dried tears off her face, “I won’t”. The only emotion the beautiful couple could feel was love for each other.

“I love you”

“I love you too”


	12. Cold | Lance x reader

You tugged the Altean snow-jacket closer, trying desperately to warm yourself. Cursing that despite  your home planet Altea being one of the most technologically advanced planets in the universe, the jackets were never warm enough for the icy tundra's that you were sometimes sent to on missions. Had you been with anyone else but Lance, you might have complained for the camaraderie of hearing it back; as it was however, Lance never complained to the princess. Still, the two of you had completed the mission, him as a paladin searching for alliances among planets many tribes, and you as a Security Officer, acting as protection. 

You were Alluras sister; found in stasis alongside your sister and Coran. Because of your advanced armed and unarmed combat training, you often accompanied the paladins on missions. Leading to your being freezing today.

Your teeth chattered through the balaclava and you did your best to think of the Castle ships comforting warmth as you made your way ever closer to the drop-site where the shuttle would take you back. You wished that you could just take the lions as usual, but they were taking their sweet time to charge. Couldn't they have waited for a warm, preferably tropical planet to do so?

Your comm in your earrings went off and you struggled to press the reply point with shaky, gloved hands. Your heart plummeted at a nearby distress signal. You turned to Lance, him being in charge of this mission due to you apparently being to 'headstrong'. 

Whatever 

"Lance," You said, glad for the headset in your issued balaclavas so you needn't shout, "I've located a distress signal, approximately two miles south. Instructions?"

Lance processed quickly, repeating the instructions you were given earlier, "Return to the Castle ship as planned. We can organize there and return when the lions are ready."

You clenched your fists anxiously, "They could be dead by then, if they aren't already." "We are going back to the ship Y/n, thats an order"; you plant your feet defianly, "you have no authority over me." He raised an eyebrow and scowled, grumpy and unused to the freezing temperature.

"Return to the ship. Now." Lance stopped walking when there was no witty response. He turned, to find you already running South. "Y/n return immediately, do you read?"

His demanding tone irritated you as you ran to the distress beacon. "Sorry Lance," You panted as the cold air stabbed at your lungs, putting your training and endurance to the test. "Someone has to help."

Lance chased after you, finding it difficult to keep pace in such a cold climate when he was used to the warmth of Cuba. What were short stabs of discomfort to your Altean body were excruciating breaths to him. He wasted no time on words, annoyed by yet another being who valued emotion over logic; why was the universe full of them? Just once couldn't he be paired with someone like Shiro or Allura? They at least followed orders, even if they questioned them.

Just over twenty minutes later, Lance followed you into the sub-zero interior of a small buried ship, which had clearly crashed long ago as icy caverns had formed around it, claiming it as a tomb. You sagged on the floor in front of an ancient beacon, feeling defeated that there was nobody to rescue and you'd endangered your life for nothing.

"You disobeyed a direct order from the princess Y/n," Lance said sharply from behind you, clearly pissed off and lacking his usual fun aura. 

Your heart jumped in your chest, "Lance!" Composure, "So quiznaking what, you gonna shoot me?" Then realization, "Why'd you follow me? You've gotta get back to the ship."

"You came with, it is my duty as a paladin to protect you. Now, come on, it's freezing."

While some would argue that Lance wasalways fun-loving, you knew better and the sharp edge to his voice did not bode well for you. You marched to the ship's half sunken entrance, saving your energy for the long walk back, when the floor shook and both you and Lance fell to the ground, the resulting avalanche burying the ship with the two of you in it. If your heart had jumped before, it practically stopped now as the implications of your actions sunk in. Lance had said he'd come to protect you, but as an escort, you'd now failed at protecting him; the two of you were trapped, with no power, in sub-zero temperatures, and as you tried to contact the others. It quickly became clear that under so much snow, you had no communications either. What had previously been a routine tribal negotiation meeting had just become a survival mission, and all because you couldn't follow orders. Great.

If we survive this, I am so dead.

It had been almost an hour in the icy cavern that had once been a ship and Lance had done everything in his power to boost his communicator's signal, not much to be honest. There was still no outside contact, though by now you knew the castle ship would be scanning the planet surface since the two of you hadn't checked in.

While Lance did that, you fought the onslaught of cold, using your hand gun to shoot through the ice and reach the ship's control panel. Maybe from there you could do something, and if not, the steam was at least a nice reprieve from the bitter cold that would soon overwhelm even you.

You spun around quickly, aiming your gun, fully alert at the sound of a loud thud. You dropped it in shock upon seeing Lance crumpled on the floor. You sat down on your knees next to him, pulling his head onto your lap. "Mierda," You swore, using a Spanish swear word Lance taught you. "Lance, can you hear me?"

You tore off his balaclava upon hearing only his thin, struggling breaths in response. "Oh God. What have I done?"

Lances's few mumbled words were slurred as he lost consciousness, violently shivering, and his pulse was weak. All signs of hypothermia in Humans. You'd held Lance to your Altean standard, expecting that he would get cold at the same rate as you, but that was a foolish mistake. Earth, especially Cuba, was naturally hot, it only made sense that its inhabitants wouldn't survive the cold as long as Alteans.

"Lance, you just wait, I'm going to fix this, I promise," You cried, though your tears froze to your face, stinging it with their sharpness. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault we're in this mess." You had no idea whether he could hear you, but you felt you had to speak anyway, more to delay the fear that was clawing at your mind. It was your job and wish, to keep Lance alive, and one way or another, you would do that.

After resting him on the floor, you ran to the ship's control panel that you'd cleared of ice only moments ago, tearing it open to find the mass of wires and circuitry beneath. While you were no expert in engineering, you knew enough of the basics from lessons with Coran to locate the heating panels on an old ship like this. Tearing them up with a knife you kept in your pocket, a gift from Lance actually, you attempted to hot-wire the ship, to at least make that one part of it come to life. The ship's lights came on briefly before flickering out as you held the power wire to the temperature control wire.

"Come on," You roared at it, risking another glance back at Lance, who's head had rolled back unceremoniously, his chest hardly moving at all. "Son of a bitch, if you don't come to life and heat up, I'll kill you myself," You spat at the heating panel.

Reluctantly and after several failed attempts and three electric shocks that burned your hands and made your h/l white hair frizz, the ship begun to warm up, though not fast or hot enough.

You pressed your lips against Lance's forehead, knowing it was the closest way to measure temperature when your flesh was also icy, or at least that's what Pidge told you. However, you couldn't deny the small spark in uor chest as you did so. He felt like death only slightly warmed up. You put his balaclava back on, cutting a small gash for his lips so he could breathe unhindered. 

Then, as a last resort, you pulled your own coat off, shivering uncontrollably as the undersuit beneath did basically nothing to preserve your own heat. You placed the coat around Lances's body, keeping it in place by wrapping yourself around him tightly. You knew that unless the paladins or the blue lion came soon, Lance would die. But you'd done everything in your power to save him, even knowing that the cost would be your own life, for without your coat, it wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes for you to freeze to death, and that was being generous; you'd probably die much sooner.

When training with masters on Altea, you had always put others first, and you couldn't deny the romantic feeling you had towards a certain flirtatious paladin. Funnily enough, you'd always thought that you'd go out in a blaze of glory, not slowly and painfully, as you felt your body parts go numb, one by one.

"I-It's 'kay L-L-Lance. Y-our going t-to live," You managed through chattering teeth, your dying whisper. 'At least,' You thought, as your eyes closed, and darkness came to snuff out your light, 'my last act was worth dying for.'

~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro, Coran and Keith all stood around the pod, the others yet to return. Watching as Lance blearily opened his eyes, tumbling out of the cryo-pod. "Well, the quiznaker made it" Keith muttered, backing off a little.

Shiro sighed in relief as Lance became fully alert, his glassy eyes that had stayed open the entire time, finally blinking. "Shiro," he croaked, throat sore, "was the mission a success?"

Shiro smiled, "Yeah Lance, it was."

"And Y/n?"

Now, it was time for Shiro to frown, his gaze lowering to the floor before he met Spock's eyes again, "Y/n's the reason you're alive Spock. We found you because they somehow managed to power up that old ship you were in. It made the ship show up on our scanners, we were there within minutes. What we found... wasn't good." This was the one part of being leader Shiro hated, delivering bad news. "(Y/N) kept you alive, giving you their own coat and hugging you close for warmth."

Lance didn't like what he was hearing. His mind worked through the puzzle, offering only dread that you'd perished. He had to remind himselfto keep calm to prevent panic, though everyone could see it all the same, having known Lance for so long.

"Is Y/n d-dead?"

The stuttering betrayed Lances true worry for his friend, and obvious crush. He shook his head, motioning for Allura, who was hiding in a corner, a distraught look on her face, pto explain the rest.

Allura pointed to a larger pod at the back of the room which was reserved for worst-case scenarios. There you were, pale as the resting fairy-tale characters that got trapped in 'Sleeping Death'.

"Y/n's in an induced coma," she explained, "until the pod scans for any underlying damage to the internal organs or body. It shouldn't take too long for the surface damage to repair, but as for the brain... we'll be lucky if Y/n hasn't gone brain-dead."

Pain shot through Lance at the mere thought of that. The mind was so precious, basically your personality, for without a mind to think, what is life? He couldn't stand it if you lost life's most precious gift, because of him. He'd heard you talking in the bunker, his hearing had been the last thing to go as his body shut down; he didn't want you to think your last act, had been 'your fault', as you'd put it.

Yes, the mission had been a success, but Lance wondered, at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello guys
> 
> So this has just been floating around and I decided to use it.
> 
> Should I make a part 2???
> 
> Hasta luego amigos y amigas


	13. Keith x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a oneshot I made up for a completely different fandom, but I had nowhere to post it so now it is the angst oneshot I promised. Sorry if it sucks, but in my defense, it was written for a vampire so I had to change it obviously. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Just a warning, this is one of my more violent oneshots. I don’t tend to post the more gruesome ones on this book, just in case there are any younger people reading this. Sooo, this is kinda borderline
> 
> Warning - death and violence. If you are uncomfortable or triggered by either of these, skip this oneshot

Killing isn't meant to be pretty or graceful, but you made it look like a dance. Keith watched you from across the battle. He really should be focusing more on his own adversaries, but he felt inclined to watch over his love.

Ducking under a blade, you sweep a galrans feet, plunging one of your daggers into his side. Then without missing a beat, you jump and spin, slicing open another's throat.

Even with blood staining your skin tight bodysuit and knotted h/c hair, you were perfect. Keith loved the fire in your eyes as you fought your way across the rocky terrain of the battlefield, towards the large rock platforms Zarkon and the witch Haggar were standing on.

It was just the two of you on this mission, complete radio silence. So you had to face the small army yourselves.

Keith was forced to tear his eyes away from you, in order to avoid the heavy gun swung at his head. He didn't take pleasure from killing, and he knew you didn't either, but Keith also knew that it was necessary.

It was a while before Keith had a chance to look up again, but when he did his heart stopped. You were halfway up the hill leading up to the drop, too focused to realize Zarkon was sneaking up behind you.

Before Keith could even open his mouth to warn you, Zarkon was holding the back of your throat, lifting you off the ground. Walking up to the cliff, dangling you over the edge, maybe 20 feet off the ground below. A jagged knife was held to your throat, “SURRENDER OR THIS ONE DIES.”

You pleaded to Keith with your eyes, being unable to shake your head. ‘No, don't do it’ you mouthed, Keith gave you a mournful look before dropping his bayard and allowing himself to be chained to the ground. A scant few meters away from the base of the cliff, Keith could see all the contours in your face, the light of the planets three suns reflecting off your beautiful e/c eyes.

“Idiotic child” Zarkon spat at Keith, before plunging the dagger into Your chest.  
“NO” Keith yelled, struggling desperately against the chains binding him, “Y/N.” 

Zarkon threw your bloody form off the drop, landing less than a meter from Keith. He was screaming and crying, not caring about how he looked. “Let me go to her, I can save her, let me help, please” seeing Keith like this broke your heart.

You raised a shaking, bloodied hand out to him, “Keith, Keith baby” your voice was quiet, but he raised his teary gaze to meet your eyes. “I'm sorry I can't be there for you from now, my time is up.” Keith shook his head slightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. You wished you could wipe them away but kept going. “But just know, I love you, now, always and forever” the darkness was clouding your vision, “I will wait for you, see you in heaven my love.”

~~~~~~~~

“See you in heaven my love” Y/n's hand dropped, their eyes lost their shine. You were dead, he had failed to protect you.

A scream of agony tore through his throat. Adrenaline and hate coursing through his veins, Keith ripped of the ropes and grabbed his bayard. Rising to his feet, all the soldiers backed away in fear of the look in his eyes.

Afterwards, Keith wouldn't fully remember what happened next. But he did know, he killed every single galran he could see. The ground was a dark crimson, as was Keith's suit and sword.

By the time Keith reached Zarkon, he was in a rage. Bodies littered the bloody ground, even the stoic leader of the Galra empire looked scared. Keith lifted the bloodstained blade, “YOU KILLED THEM” he screamed, in a fit of grief, pain, fury and hatred. Then his voice went lower, hoarse and dangerous, “now I'll kill you.”

Keith launched himself at the galran, his sword cutting a long gash across his stomach. Zarkon fell to his knees. Keith stabbed him eight times in the chest before hitting him over the head with his sword, caving in the skull, shards piercing the brain. Pulling out a knife, Keith drew it harshly over his neck. 

And it was done. Staggering back over to your body, the reality of what he had just done hit him.

Keith dropped to his knees on the ground next to you. Your head in his lap, hand cradled in his, Keith sat there and cried.

When there were no more tears left to cry, he kissed your forehead and whispered, “I’m sorry, but I’ll see you soon.” Gently placing you back on the ground, Keith raised his sword and plunged in into his chest.

~~~~~~~

When the other paladins arrived, not a minute later, they saw the death, the carnage. And in the middle of it all, was You and Keith. Keith’s still bleeding form slumped on the ground, hand on yours.

Like Romeo and Juliet, you couldn’t bear to be apart.

~~~•☆•~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello again people 
> 
> So here’s the angst I promised, I have another one being written but I also have a couple more updates for the next few days to make up for it.
> 
> Oh, and would anyone like to see the original oneshot, it was requested by my friend so I turned into a Voltron oneshot. I think it’s better than this one to be honest. But your choice.


	14. Cold | Lance x reader

You tugged the Altean snow-jacket closer, trying desperately to warm yourself. Cursing that despite your home planet Altea being one of the most technologically advanced planets in the universe, the jackets were never warm enough for the icy tundra's that you were sometimes sent to on missions. Had you been with anyone else but Lance, you might have complained for the camaraderie of hearing it back; as it was however, Lance never complained to the princess. Still, the two of you had completed the mission, him as a paladin searching for alliances among planets many tribes, and you as a Security Officer, acting as protection. 

You were Alluras sister; found in stasis alongside your sister and Coran. Because of your advanced armed and unarmed combat training, you often accompanied the paladins on missions. Leading to your being freezing today.

Your teeth chattered through the balaclava and you did your best to think of the Castle ships comforting warmth as you made your way ever closer to the drop-site where the shuttle would take you back. You wished that you could just take the lions as usual, but they were taking their sweet time to charge. Couldn't they have waited for a warm, preferably tropical planet to do so?

Your comm in your earrings went off and you struggled to press the reply point with shaky, gloved hands. Your heart plummeted at a nearby distress signal. You turned to Lance, him being in charge of this mission due to you apparently being to 'headstrong'.

Whatever

"Lance," You said, glad for the headset in your issued balaclavas so you needn't shout, "I've located a distress signal, approximately two miles south. Instructions?"

Lance processed quickly, repeating the instructions you were given earlier, "Return to the Castle ship as planned. We can organize there and return when the lions are ready."

You clenched your fists anxiously, "They could be dead by then, if they aren't already." "We are going back to the ship Y/n, thats an order"; you plant your feet defianly, "you have no authority over me." He raised an eyebrow and scowled, grumpy and unused to the freezing temperature.

"Return to the ship. Now." Lance stopped walking when there was no witty response. He turned, to find you already running South. "Y/n return immediately, do you read?"

His demanding tone irritated you as you ran to the distress beacon. "Sorry Lance," You panted as the cold air stabbed at your lungs, putting your training and endurance to the test. "Someone has to help."

Lance chased after you, finding it difficult to keep pace in such a cold climate when he was used to the warmth of Cuba. What were short stabs of discomfort to your Altean body were excruciating breaths to him. He wasted no time on words, annoyed by yet another being who valued emotion over logic; why was the universe full of them? Just once couldn't he be paired with someone like Shiro or Allura? They at least followed orders, even if they questioned them.

Just over twenty minutes later, Lance followed you into the sub-zero interior of a small buried ship, which had clearly crashed long ago as icy caverns had formed around it, claiming it as a tomb. You sagged on the floor in front of an ancient beacon, feeling defeated that there was nobody to rescue and you'd endangered your life for nothing.

"You disobeyed a direct order from the princess Y/n," Lance said sharply from behind you, clearly pissed off and lacking his usual fun aura.

Your heart jumped in your chest, "Lance!" Composure, "So quiznaking what, you gonna shoot me?" Then realization, "Why'd you follow me? You've gotta get back to the ship."

"You came with, it is my duty as a paladin to protect you. Now, come on, it's freezing."

While some would argue that Lance wasalways fun-loving, you knew better and the sharp edge to his voice did not bode well for you. You marched to the ship's half sunken entrance, saving your energy for the long walk back, when the floor shook and both you and Lance fell to the ground, the resulting avalanche burying the ship with the two of you in it. If your heart had jumped before, it practically stopped now as the implications of your actions sunk in. Lance had said he'd come to protect you, but as an escort, you'd now failed at protecting him; the two of you were trapped, with no power, in sub-zero temperatures, and as you tried to contact the others. It quickly became clear that under so much snow, you had no communications either. What had previously been a routine tribal negotiation meeting had just become a survival mission, and all because you couldn't follow orders. Great.

If we survive this, I am so dead.

It had been almost an hour in the icy cavern that had once been a ship and Lance had done everything in his power to boost his communicator's signal, not much to be honest. There was still no outside contact, though by now you knew the castle ship would be scanning the planet surface since the two of you hadn't checked in.

While Lance did that, you fought the onslaught of cold, using your hand gun to shoot through the ice and reach the ship's control panel. Maybe from there you could do something, and if not, the steam was at least a nice reprieve from the bitter cold that would soon overwhelm even you.

You spun around quickly, aiming your gun, fully alert at the sound of a loud thud. You dropped it in shock upon seeing Lance crumpled on the floor. You sat down on your knees next to him, pulling his head onto your lap. "Mierda," You swore, using a Spanish swear word Lance taught you. "Lance, can you hear me?"

You tore off his balaclava upon hearing only his thin, struggling breaths in response. "Oh God. What have I done?"

Lances's few mumbled words were slurred as he lost consciousness, violently shivering, and his pulse was weak. All signs of hypothermia in Humans. You'd held Lance to your Altean standard, expecting that he would get cold at the same rate as you, but that was a foolish mistake. Earth, especially Cuba, was naturally hot, it only made sense that its inhabitants wouldn't survive the cold as long as Alteans.

"Lance, you just wait, I'm going to fix this, I promise," You cried, though your tears froze to your face, stinging it with their sharpness. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault we're in this mess." You had no idea whether he could hear you, but you felt you had to speak anyway, more to delay the fear that was clawing at your mind. It was your job and wish, to keep Lance alive, and one way or another, you would do that.

After resting him on the floor, you ran to the ship's control panel that you'd cleared of ice only moments ago, tearing it open to find the mass of wires and circuitry beneath. While you were no expert in engineering, you knew enough of the basics from lessons with Coran to locate the heating panels on an old ship like this. Tearing them up with a knife you kept in your pocket, a gift from Lance actually, you attempted to hot-wire the ship, to at least make that one part of it come to life. The ship's lights came on briefly before flickering out as you held the power wire to the temperature control wire.

"Come on," You roared at it, risking another glance back at Lance, who's head had rolled back unceremoniously, his chest hardly moving at all. "Son of a bitch, if you don't come to life and heat up, I'll kill you myself," You spat at the heating panel.

Reluctantly and after several failed attempts and three electric shocks that burned your hands and made your h/l white hair frizz, the ship begun to warm up, though not fast or hot enough.

You pressed your lips against Lance's forehead, knowing it was the closest way to measure temperature when your flesh was also icy, or at least that's what Pidge told you. However, you couldn't deny the small spark in uor chest as you did so. He felt like death only slightly warmed up. You put his balaclava back on, cutting a small gash for his lips so he could breathe unhindered.

Then, as a last resort, you pulled your own coat off, shivering uncontrollably as the undersuit beneath did basically nothing to preserve your own heat. You placed the coat around Lances's body, keeping it in place by wrapping yourself around him tightly. You knew that unless the paladins or the blue lion came soon, Lance would die. But you'd done everything in your power to save him, even knowing that the cost would be your own life, for without your coat, it wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes for you to freeze to death, and that was being generous; you'd probably die much sooner.

When training with masters on Altea, you had always put others first, and you couldn't deny the romantic feeling you had towards a certain flirtatious paladin. Funnily enough, you'd always thought that you'd go out in a blaze of glory, not slowly and painfully, as you felt your body parts go numb, one by one.

"I-It's 'kay L-L-Lance. Y-our going t-to live," You managed through chattering teeth, your dying whisper. 'At least,' You thought, as your eyes closed, and darkness came to snuff out your light, 'my last act was worth dying for.'

~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro, Coran and Keith all stood around the pod, the others yet to return. Watching as Lance blearily opened his eyes, tumbling out of the cryo-pod. "Well, the quiznaker made it" Keith muttered, backing off a little.

Shiro sighed in relief as Lance became fully alert, his glassy eyes that had stayed open the entire time, finally blinking. "Shiro," he croaked, throat sore, "was the mission a success?"

Shiro smiled, "Yeah Lance, it was."

"And Y/n?"

Now, it was time for Shiro to frown, his gaze lowering to the floor before he met Spock's eyes again, "Y/n's the reason you're alive Spock. We found you because they somehow managed to power up that old ship you were in. It made the ship show up on our scanners, we were there within minutes. What we found... wasn't good." This was the one part of being leader Shiro hated, delivering bad news. "(Y/N) kept you alive, giving you their own coat and hugging you close for warmth."

Lance didn't like what he was hearing. His mind worked through the puzzle, offering only dread that you'd perished. He had to remind himselfto keep calm to prevent panic, though everyone could see it all the same, having known Lance for so long.

"Is Y/n d-dead?"

The stuttering betrayed Lances true worry for his friend, and obvious crush. He shook his head, motioning for Allura, who was hiding in a corner, a distraught look on her face, pto explain the rest.

Allura pointed to a larger pod at the back of the room which was reserved for worst-case scenarios. There you were, pale as the resting fairy-tale characters that got trapped in 'Sleeping Death'.

"Y/n's in an induced coma," she explained, "until the pod scans for any underlying damage to the internal organs or body. It shouldn't take too long for the surface damage to repair, but as for the brain... we'll be lucky if Y/n hasn't gone brain-dead."

Pain shot through Lance at the mere thought of that. The mind was so precious, basically your personality, for without a mind to think, what is life? He couldn't stand it if you lost life's most precious gift, because of him. He'd heard you talking in the bunker, his hearing had been the last thing to go as his body shut down; he didn't want you to think your last act, had been 'your fault', as you'd put it.

Yes, the mission had been a success, but Lance wondered, at what cost?  
~~~~~•☆•~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello guys
> 
> So this has just been floating around and I decided to use it.
> 
> Hasta luego amigos y amigas


	15. Cold - Part 2| Lance x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so people wanted a part 2 to the previous oneshot. Sadly, I couldn’t decide between angst and fluff so I did both. I’ll let you know when to play the song above, just play it on loop.
> 
> I’ve also realised I don’t post all of my angst so the next one’s gonna be an angst. I may also try a songfic at some point. Ok, on with the story (insert dramatic pose here)
> 
>  
> 
> And heres the link to the song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf01rOc6Mf4

It’s the third ‘day’ since the mission, and Lance hardly left your side. Every day he seemed to have a realisation, all leading to the same conclusion.

He loved you

And was too blind to see it until it was too late.

\--flashback--  
The first day

Lance sat beside the cryo pod, hand splayed on the translucent blue glass. Your frail form was motionless and vulnerable. It broke his heart.

Thinking about the strong, independent person you were, no, are, seeing you vulnerable is completely new to everyone. They hated it.

Every time Lance thought about you, his heart ached. Who you were, who you are, your loyalty, your stubbornness, he loved all of it. The only possible thing he didn’t like about you was your obliviousness. He paused, obliviousness? Obliviousness to what? The answer hit him like a ton of bricks. Oblivious to the fact that he loved you.

~~~~~~  
The second day

All was quiet in the castle ship. It was always that way now.

Most went about their normal business, trying desperately to restore some kind of normality to their lives, to keep them from falling to pieces. Your vitals weren’t getting any better, Lance never moved. He just sat there, talking to you, crying, passing out from exhaustion and repeating.

Everyone knew he loved you, even before he did. Their hearts broke for Lance, he looked as though he was slowly dying, Tear Streaks on his face had become normal.

(play the song now, don’t forget to loop it)  
Lance remembered how you would always ask him to sing for you, sometimes spanish songs, sometimes ones you picked. A tiny smile flickered to life on his face, but disappeared just as quickly. You would probably ask him to sing now, so he thought of a song and sang.

Only vaguely did he notice what song he was singing, remember everything. You used to play and sing it as a way of apologizing to Altea, and the ones you lost. So Lance sang it for you, because he couldn’t protect you, couldn’t tell you how he felt, couldn’t do anything to help you.

When the song ended, Lance noticed the presence of the others in the room, drawn by Lances singing. Tears are streaming down everyone's faces. They all surge forward and surround Lance in a teary group hug. There isn’t a dry eye in the room.

Lace had his second realisation, you had a way of bringing people together. Even in a coma you seemed to bring out the best in those around you. It just added to the list of why he loved you.

\----end flashbacks----  
Today, the third day  
Lance P.O.V

I heard footsteps approaching, I didn’t care. Whoever it was stood silently behind me for a few minutes before placing a hand on my shoulder. Flinching at the sudden touch, I turn my head a little to see Allura.

She smiled sadly at me before turning back to her sister. “She was always the warrior, good at everything to do with sports, strategy or combat” I’m not quite sure where she’s going with this so I let her continue, trying to ignore the painful, hollow feeling inside. “Brave too, always defending what she thought was right, nothing ever deterred her from doing exactly what was needed, no matter the consequences, until you showed up.” My head snapped up, curious, Allura continued, “for the first time, her decisions seemed to be influenced by something other than logic.”

I have a sneaking suspicion as to the answer but I ask anyway, “what?”

Allura finally looks at me, eyes glistening with tears, “you, Y/n loved, I mean loves, you, she did everything she could to protect you.” I don’t say anything, and even if I tried, I don’t think I have the ability to speak, so I just look back at Y/n, their beautiful face and s/c skin, tinged blue from the glass. From my peripheral vision, I see Allura look back at Y/n as well, “I know you feel the same, and don’t try to deny it.” The corners of my mouth twitch up for a second, only the tiniest bit, “I wasn’t going to.”

Allura places her hand on my shoulder once again, “Y/n is the strongest person I have ever met, they’ll pull through.”

Suddenly, a loud alarm sounds from the pod, accompanied by a hissing sound, like an airlock. “What is it, what’s going on” I yell Allura, the loudest I’ve been in days. Allura yells for Coran and begins running around, grabbing strange tools from around the room, the panic and fear in her eyes is evident. “WHAT’S HAPPENING” I yell, hands shaking, Allura doesn’t stop running but her voice is choked, “Y/n’s condition is deteriorating rapidly, the pod can’t stop it, her heart is slowing.”

Coran sprints in, already in life-or-death mode. The two start prepping a machine that appeared out of a fake panel in the wall, Shiro and Keith lift Y/n’s limp form onto the flat surface of the machine. I am frozen, heart in my throat. A voice in the back of my mind says I am in shock but I ignore it.

The rest of the paladins and I stand back while Coran and Allura work, unfamiliar with Altean physiology and unable to help. Pidge and Keith wrap their arms around each other, Pidge burying her face in his chest sobbing. Shiro is trying to say strong for us but I can see the quick breaths, the shaking fists, the fear filled eyes. Hunk wraps a comforting arm around my shoulders, being my best friend, he knows I need it.

All I can do is wait. Hope and pray that Y/n will make it.

~~~•☆•~~~  
Angst ending 😭 (sorryyy)  
Still Lance P.O.V

Two hours later Allura cried out and collapsed to her knees, Coran stepped back, tears welling up in his eyes. The only sound to be heard was our breathing, and he loud, continuous tone of an asystole.

“Allura” my voice breaks, so I try again, this time stronger, “what’s happening.” I’m not stupid, I know whats happened, but it can’t possibly be true, this is a cruel prank that I’ll be angry about for weeks, before breaking at the sight of Y/n’s adorable pout.

But I know deep down that I'm kidding myself. I approach the table slowly, like it's an cornered animal that could attack with the slightest provocation. Standing above Y/n's still body, my heart is being torn and ripped apart slowly, until the pieces are so small they vanish into space.

My hand is violently shaking as I grab Y/n's hand, intertwining our fingers. Their hands are so cold. I press my lips to their temple, “I love you” I whisper, voice shaky with the tears streaming down my face before dripping onto Y/n's. It almost looks like they're crying with me.

“I love you” I say louder, like Y/n simply didn't hear me. No response. “I love you” I say again, I'm almost yelling now. All coherent thoughts vanish as I stand there, gripping a dead person's hand, screaming out for them to come back, to not leave me here.

Someone strong grips my shoulders and starts leading me away. Shoving them off, I grip Y/n's body like a lifeline, eyes too blurry to make out anything except blurry figures.

The same person picks me up, restrained me. I can see other figures taking Y/n away. I'm kicking at the person, but everything is disjointed. Someone is screaming and crying, it sounds like me.

I am placed gently in a room, I hear the door lock. It makes no difference, I'm too numb to move.

It's the type of numb where a planet fell on top of you, and your body goes numb so you can't feel yourself dying, but you know you are. Kneeling on the floor, I just stay there sobbing. Occasionally mumbling confessions, listing the reasons I love Y/n, as though they were actually here.

If I didn't have a universe to save. If I didn't have a lion to pilot, I would be dead. I want to be, but I know that my family, both on earth and here, would want me to keep living, move on.

Y/n was my everything, without them, how could I ever live again.

~~~•☆•~~~  
Fluff ending (stop the song now)  
Lance P.O.V

We're standing in that godforsaken room for over an hour. At some point my knees gave out, Hunk was supporting my weight as I cried onto his shoulder.

Finally, Allura walks over, relief evident on her face. “Y/n is going to be fine, they should be waking up anytime now.”

Didn't need to tell me twice. In an instant, I was standing next to Y/n, holding their hand. Surely enough, it wasn't 20 seconds before Y/n’s beautiful e/c eyes fluttered open. “Hi” they whispered, “hey there” I whispered back, a tear rolling down my cheek. “I'm glad you're ok” I smiled very slightly, “yeah, thanks to you, you scared me to death.” “Sorry ‘bout that” Y/n breathed.

“I need to tell you something” I told Y/n, they lifted a soft hand to my cheek. “I know” they whispered, “I love you too.”

We both leaned in until our lips met for a gentle kiss. All the feelings we could never voice were poured into this one kiss as my hot, slight chapped lips moved over Y/n's soft cold ones.

Sadly, we needed air to survive and pulled back. Staring lovingly into each others eyes, we could have stayed there forever.

There was applause from behind me, Y/n laughed. The others were clapping and wolf whistling, even Allura. Shiro chuckled, “come on, let's give them some space.

After they all left, I looked back to Y/n. “I love you Y/n” I said, “I love you too” they whispered back as our lips met for a slow, passionate kiss.

~~~•☆•~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand done!
> 
> Sorry that was such a long wait. What did you guys think of this one? Idk if it was a good part two
> 
> Seriously though, teachers say ‘we'll work together so you only have one or two assessments at a time’ then give you six to finish in the same week 🤔🤨😖😢😤
> 
> I do have a bunch of almost completed one shots though, so hopefully I can post a few more in the next few days 😉


	16. Idk what to call this | Matt x reader

Y/n walked into a room, a basket in hand. Their boyfriend of two years, Matt, was sitting there on the couch.

When he looked up Y/n noticed his long hair was still braided from when they did it earlier. "What's in the basket babe" he asked, a slight smile on his face.

Without a word, Y/n started throwing lemons from the basket at him. "WHAT THE QUIZNAK Y/N" Matt shrieked, making Y/n giggle.

"The readers asked for a lemons, so the author wrote this". Y/n was still giggling. (*gasp* the fourth wall 😱)

Matt raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS.MAKE GRAPE JUICE" Y/n yelled as she sprinted down the hallway.

Matt chuckled, shaking his head. Y/n could be a lot, but he loved them anyway. Then a thought.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRAPE JUICE?" Matt called out, sticking his head out the door, hearing you laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lemon was requested by an anonymous reader, but I stated that I don't write Lemons sorry so this is the closest I will get to one. Hope it was at least amusing.


	17. Shiro x Annoying!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you aren’t considered annoying but my sibling is pissing me off so I wrote this. I consulted with people as to what they find most annoying and added most of that :)

You and Shiro had been captured by slavers, who hadn't recognized the two of you. Currently you were both sitting in a cell and you were singing the most annoying songs you could think of obnoxiously loud.

There was a steady thumping coming from the wall to your left. You smirked and sung louder, knowing the being was banging their head on the door, trying to silence the infuriating noise.

A guard marched into the room, “WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO TICKS ALREADY.” Still smirking, you waited two seconds before starting to sing that la la song from the smurfs (that would get annoying after a few minutes, let alone several hours).

They facepalmed? Actually probably facetentacled, and stormed out yelling for someone else to guard the quote ‘she devil’.

Shiro chuckled and left his spot leaning on the wall to sit next to you on the ground, cross-legged. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, you point it out, “maybe I would stop making jokes about you being six if you stop sitting like a toddler.” He uncrossed his legs immediately.

Leaning over, you whisper in his ear, “it's cute though.” To which he blushes a deep scarlet.

You love being annoying and messing with people, that's why Shiro is one if your few friends, he can put up with you. But the cliche bit is that you are completely and totally in love with him. So cringingly (idk if that's even a word😂) cliche.

You hear the new guard arrive on the other side of the door. “I bet I can annoy them into letting us go” (that's legit my plan if I ever get kidnapped, just piss then off until they return me or let me go😁).

“Of that I have no doubt Y/n, but how quickly” Shiro grinned. “Give me a day, if they let us go by tomorrow, you have to give me something” he pretended to think for a moment, “deal.”

You smirked and got to work.

~~~~~~Mini time skip brought to you by my teacher who is boring me to death😑😣😖~~~~~~

*knock knock knock* “guard,” *knock knock knock* “guard,” *knock knock knock* “guard” (has anybody seen the big bang theory?) The door slides open, revealing the very annoyed guard outside. “What do you want” a fake pout forms on your face, “don’t be like that spikes” the confused look on his?her? face was priceless.

They stepped forward, and within a second, the unsuspecting victim was covered in pink paint and gold glitter. “Looking fabulous” you smirked as the guard ran out, screaming profanities and demanding to be reassigned.

Soon enough, another guard came in and stood in front of the doorway, arms crossed, frowning. You smiled innocently, batting your eyelashes. 

The guard glared at you, “don’t act innocent.” “Don’t act innocent” you echoed. “Excuse me” the anger melted into confusion, “excuse me” you copied, grinning. This went on for a while.

“What” 

“What”

“Stop that”

“Stop that”

“Cut it out”

“Cut it out”

“CUT IT THE QUIZNAK OUT YOU INFURIATING BEING”

“CUT IT THE QUIZNAK OUT YOU INFURIATING BEING”

And out stormed another guard. 

That’s when Shiro lost it. He couldn’t even stand he was laughing so hard. “Oh. My. God. I can’t breath” Shiro gasped. You laughed and helped him stand. “That was priceless” Shiro was still laughing, “think that did it?” you asked him. 

“Yeah” Shiro was calming down now. “You good Taki?” you ask, “don’t call me Taki” he groaned. You just laugh, Shiro rolled his eyes but smirked (imagine space dad smirking though). “God, love you” Shiro whispered, so quietly he thought you couldn’t hear, but you did, and froze. 

Your face went bright red, and you turned to face him fully. “I love you too” you whisper back. Now it's Shiro's turn to freeze. “You what?” he asks, only a little louder than a whisper. “I love you too” you say, gaining enough confidence to lean in and kiss him.

For a second, there is no response and your heart sinks. Then the feeling of slightly chapped lips moving against your soft ones. It's the perfect kiss, with the one you loved. 

The kiss is gentle and soft, but somehow passionate. Of course, that's when the door opens and several guards storm in, one covered head to toe in paint and glitter. “Move, we're dropping you both at the next port.”

You grin victoriously and grab Shiro's hand. He looks down at you lovingly and presses a lingering kiss to your forehead. Guess your ability to annoy people is good for two things.

~~~~•☆•~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello again
> 
> All my assessments and tests are finally finished for this term!!!!!!!
> 
> I'm so happy 😀😁😊🤗😝🙃
> 
> Anyway, since there's only a week of school left, a few updates should be coming soon. However, in two weeks I'm off to fiji for eight days, so don't kill me if I don't update while I'm away.


	18. Angel | Keith x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - blood and general angst. Please do not read if triggered by these.

The stabbing pain courses through my veins, lying in a pool of my own blood. I can feel the dirt, blood and dust on my hands. The planets five suns glare down mercilessly, drying the sticky blood on my hands.

My emotions had gotten the better of me. As I felt a single tear escape, sliding down my dirty and smudged cheek, I question myself and my ability for survival. 'How do I respond to this agonizing pain? Do I cry? Scream for help possibly? No, they won't hear me, I'm better off dead.' 

Yet, I still fought to move my limbs. I fought for a chance. But quickly I had realized, there is no chance. To even move my fingers was a fight. It throbbed, all throughout my body, radiating off my skin. My face contorted in pain.

'Move, dammit' I curse mentally. I racked my brain for a idea, and idea to somehow survive this. My mouth resembled an overflowing glass, covered in blood. 

I feel the once warm liquid run down my neck and into my h/l tangled hair. I emit a soft, gurgled cry. Choking on the crimson liquid that had found its way into my lungs, I let out a muffled sob.

"Y/N!?!"

'Keith'

"Y/N!" He yelled, voice full of despair. He was yelling already, meaning the fight was over, the paladins had won - for now at least. I smiled, knowing that the galrans and their evil leader gad retreated. Everyone having a small sense of safety for a while brought me joy.

Then a thought struck me. 'Am I dying?'

I remain silent as I can, refusing to let Keith see me in this state. I could hear sounds of motion. It wasn't long before my location was given away by my gurgling coughs. My lungs were burning as they desperately tried to find an open airway.

The sound of his boots gead towards me, clunking against the rubble littering the streets turned battlefield. The footsteps are quick as if Keith were running. He fell to his knees next to you. Whispering incoherent words, Keith'd bayard powers down and his hands trembled. I realized he was whispering 'No' repeatedly.

Keith's eyes glossed as he turned me on my side. I coughed in response as the blood I had been choking on spewed out next to me. Finally, I'm able to breathe again. 

"Hey A-Angel" I manage to say, Keith only nods, shushing me. "No, stop, your going to need your strength if we're gonna get out if here, I promise I'll get you out Love." I smile at his choice of endearment for me. "I just need to get Allura, ALLURA" he yelled aloud. "Keith, stop..it" I quiet him, my head cradled in his lap as he held me close, crying. I could only stare at him astonished, I've never seen him cry before.

"I-I know this isn't as sexy as I'd like it to be but I'll be fine here." My eyes are heavy and tired. Yet I still manage to give Keith a small smile, cupping his cheek with my bloodied hand, my eyes slightly drooping. 

"No no no no Y/n, you need to stay with me. You have to keep your eyes open. R-remember the promise you made to me, yeah? The one where you promised me to fight. Well, it's time for you to fight." Keith whispers as his tears slip off his chin. I remember that promise, but all I can do is stare at his raven black hair, his deep violet eyes, his accent that never failed to soothe me.

"Tell m-me, how did I get s-so lucky?" My words tremble, spilling from my cold chipped, blue lips. The smoke and dust from the fallen buildings and isolated fires had gotten heavier; I caressed his scars, eched permanently onto his skin. "G-Go, get Allura, find the rest of the team. Tell A-Allura she owes me a favor, and that is to take you guys back to the castle ship. Tell them the threat has retreated. Leave me, i-it's too dangerous for you to stay here."

I use my last bit of strength to bring Keith close, "you were always my angel sent from heaven, no matter your past." He presses his forehead against mine, I hiss in pain, agony tearing through my body. My hand reaches down to my abdomen, clutching the half ripped mission suit that clings to my body. Keith's eyes detach from my e/c ones, darkening with curiosity and concern as they dart from my face back to my stomach.

"It's nothing Keith, go!" I demand, he ignores my order as I look straight up. My eyes not making any contact as he gently peels away an area if the black suit. I shiver at his cold touch, a small whimper escapes my lips. 

I can only watch as Keith chokes in his own tears. I ignore his intense gaze towards the large, deep wound on my left side, and the marmoran dagger, Keiths, embedded in my flesh. He knew it's effects, knew it could and would tear me apart with any sudden movement. "It's not your fault Angel." His sobs become the wails of a fallen angel, an angel of war and death. Keith covered his mouth with his palm to quiet his cries.

~~~~•☆•~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello
> 
> So sad, poor Keith, he's so easy to write angst for. 
> 
> Emo tea deserves better, so the next Keith related oneshot is going to be happy :D
> 
> What did you guys think of this one?
> 
> I probably won't update in the next two weeks because I'm away, but I'm still writing and still take requests.
> 
> 안녕, 다음 번에!


	19. Shiro x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again.  
> This one is probably a little sloppy so sorry about that. After watching endgame I was re-watching all the avengers movies and got the idea watching age of Ultron, so sorry about the similar storyline at the start >w<. It does end differently though. Hope you enjoy:D

“Lance, do me a favour, next time you find a giant alien robot in the middle of nowhere and launch us into space, don't drag me into it!” I yell into my earpiece, disguised as earrings like Alluras, throwing a sentry away from me. The metal made a muffled ‘thud’ as it hit the dusty surface of the planet, a scant ten meters away from panicked aliens, trying desperately to get away. Being thrown into an intergalactic war was not what I planned to be doing when I followed three cadets into the desert, wondering what they were doing.

I couldn't help but feel glad they had brought me with them though, as you had met Shiro. Shiro and I had hit it off instantly. We had a similar sense of humor, and I knew how to make him laugh, which made conversations easy. I also found him immensely attractive, so spending time with him was very pleasant and enjoyable. “Aw, come on Y/n, be glad I hooked up you and Shiro” Lance replied, I can hear the grin in his voice. I sigh. 

“You're lucky I haven't killed you yet Lance”

“I know”

The rebels eventually stepped in, sending carrier ships to get everyone off the unstable planet. I try to rush everyone onto the ships in the nicest way I can whilst the planet is on the brink of exploding. Or imploding, I don't remember and it doesn't matter, everyone needs to leave. Once it seemed everyone was on board I blew out a breath and ran a hand through my hair. It was only a small planet, and the attack came sooner than expected, so no one was wearing armour. 

“Y/n, you good?” Keith asked, coming up behind me, breathing heavily from the battle. I nod back at him. “Good, let's go then” he added, grabbing my arm and leading me onto the ship that will take us back to the castle so we can leave and rest. I'm just grateful to sit down, my eyes begin to drift shut… 

Until I hear cries from outside. The distraught cries from the woman are barely audible, but it sounded like she was screaming for her son. Jumping out of my seat, I run back into the chaos of the ruined city, searching for the source of the screams. I find her staring helplessly at her child, who was caught in a pile of rubble.

“I'll get him,” I promise, running towards the debris. He was buried pretty deep, and I desperately try to free him. My hands are littered with cuts and bruises when I'm done, but I get the boy out. The woman thanked me profusely and clutched her son to her chest.  
And that's when I saw it, the ship flying towards us, a harbinger of death, taunting me, already firing shots. I stand before the woman and child, shielding them, waiting for the impact and my impending death.

It never came.  
I turn, my hands trembling ever so slightly, to see Shiro standing there, multiple bullet wounds, and blood staining the dark grey/black fitting shirt he always wore. 

“You didn't see that coming” he said shakily before collapsing. (sorry, sorry, don't hurt me, I had nothing to put there T_T) I scream, falling to my knees beside him. Keith ran over, a look of horror on his face when he saw the cause of my scream. He crouched beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“Come on Y/n, we need to get out of here,” his voice was soft but urgent, like I was a wounded animal. We worked together to lift Shiro's unconscious body.   
Carrying him onto the last ship, we lay him down on the cool metal floor. I sit beside him, too broken to bear the thought of leaving his side. With a hand on Shiro's chest, willing it to stay warm and alive, I fall into a restless sleep.

\--timeskip brought to you by me crying during endgame--  
Keith P.O.V (didn't see that coming) (I'll go now)

Shiro slumped out of the cryo pod, alive but still unconscious. Y/n still hasn't left him even once. “His mind is in shock, and needs time to catch up and when that happens he should wake up” Pidge informs us, ever the knowledgeable one. “Where do we take him?” I question, we can't exactly leave him here. 

“Just to his bed is fine” I nod, assisting Lance in carrying him, Y/n following, grasping Shiro's hand. I really hope he'll be fine. Mostly because I don't want to lose my brother, but I don't think I could stand Y/n's reaction. Ever since Shiro saved her and the family, it's like they just stopped functioning, like someone took away the very air. Y/n loves Shiro, and I know those feelings are returned.

Surely after everything we've been through, at least they deserve a happy ending.

\--another timeskip brought to you by rover--

Third P.O.V 

Dark eyes flutter open, adjusting quickly to the dimly lit room. Shiro's vision was blurry, and he blinked a few times to clear it. Looking around, he saw he had been moved into his room, the wounds littering his torso mostly healed. Turning to the right, a beautiful sight met his eyes.

Next to him, fast asleep in a chair, was you. Head resting on Shiro's right arm, your own arms wrapped it, clinging as though too afraid to let go. Your h/c locks were messy and left out, splaying around your head like a tangled halo. You looked exhausted - Shiro wondered if you'd been there as long as he had.

Shiro shifted in his bed, trying to prop himself up against the pillows without waking the angel on his arm. Too late. You awoke to his stirring, lifting your head and letting a tired groan escape your lips. Another nap. Another couple of hours past. When was Shiro going to-

Your eyes widened you saw his dark eyes looking back at you. “You're awake” you whisper, staring at him. A soft smile grazed his lips, “you're here.”

“Of course I'm here” you reply, scooting closer. “There's no way I was going to let you go through this alone. When you got shot…”

Shiro's brows furrowed, “you were there” he recalled, the memories still a little fuzzy. He loosely wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close. You climbed into his bed, snuggling gently into his side. “I'm sorry you had to see that.”

“Why did you do it?” You ask. “I know you're a hero and everything, but Shiro… if we hadn't gotten you to back to the ship… if we hadn't gotten you to the cryo pods.”

He could hear the tears trying to break through your voice and kissed the top of your head. You curled into his chest and Shiro held you close, combing his fingers through your hair.

“I saw you,” he admitted. “I saw you protecting that family, ready to take that fighter ship on barehanded… I couldn't let you die. Not when I was right there. I had to protect you.”

“By sacrificing yourself?” You counter, looking up at him before letting out a sigh. “I love that about you. I love how ready and willing you are to protect people. I just… you have to protect yourself too. I need you Shiro, if you hadn't made it…” your voice breaks off.

“Shh” he cooed, reaching a hand up to cup your cheek. You leaned into his touch as he pulled you closer. Shiro pressed his lips to yours, chapped from a few days without use, but still warm and soft.

“I will always be here” he promised.

“So will I” you agree. You settle down beside him, letting out a breath. He held you close, soon falling back to sleep. You close your eyes, at peace now that you know your protector is ok.

~~~~•☆•~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello!
> 
> Whew, done.
> 
> I would jyst like to say thank you so, so much for all the support and kudos, that actually means so much 😍😁🙃
> 
> Now it's 1:22am and I have nothing else to say so byeeee


	21. Matt x reader

Y/n’s face held a look of extreme concentration as they carefully held two beakers of glowing liquid. The team, including Y/n's boyfriend Matt, was standing next to them watching. Lance sneezed and Pidge turned her head sharply. “Quiet” she hissed, “one of those liquids will kill anything it comes into contact with. Unless you want Y/n or someone standing next to them to die, shut it.”

Matt stood anxiously next to Y/n, petrified for their safety. This experiment was important, but the slightest jolt and they could spill one or both of the liquids on themselves.

The two of you had been dating on earth, and when the team had found the blue lion, Y/n had gone with them. Thankfully, they brought found each other again.

If these mixtures turned cyan, Y/n would mix them, and they could eat through anything. Like Zarkons ship. There were large quantities of identical mixtures in storage, ready for use if this worked. The only worry was that, one of these mixtures, if spilled on Y/n, would kill them. Only, Matt wasn't sure which.

Suddenly, everyone's fears came to life. A small meteorite ad grazed the castle ship, causing no real damage, but jostling it. The liquid in Y/n's right hand tipped back and spilled all over their shirt, arms and neck. 

Everyone had a slightly different reaction. Lance screamed. Keith stiffened and his hands trembled slightly. Shiro looked shocked before lunging to help. Pidge looked calm and opened her mouth to speak, but was ignored. Matt, who was luckily covered everywhere except his face by the rebel clothes, scooped Y/n up and spirinted towards sickbay.

Y/n was protesting, claiming that there was no need, but Matt wasn't listening. On the verge of a panic attack, he threw poor Y/n into a cryo pod. “MATT, WAIT, NO, IT WASN-” Y/n was cut off as Matt shut the lid and the freezing process began. 

Matt collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hyperventilating and sobbing, the thought that he may have just lost Y/n hit him hard. Something warm and sticky dripped down his fingers onto the floor. Looking down, Matt realised it was blood, his fingernails had dug into his shaking palms. But it didn’t matter anymore, nothing did.

Pidge ran in, followed by the rest of the team. None of them looked upset, and Matt was furious, blinded by pain and grief. “WHY ARE YOU SO CALM” he screamed at them. Had they been anyone else he might have attacked them.

No one answered, Shiro opened the pod and Hunk caught Y/n as they limply fell out of the pod. Finally, Pidge acknowledged her brothers existence, “the one she spilt was non toxic, and harmless on it’s own.”

“So you mean-” Matt started. “Yes, Y/n is fine, nothing is wrong” Pidge was talking slowly, to allow him time to process.

At this moment, Y/n woke up, having only been in the pod for a few minutes. Looking around, they opened their mouth “I swear, if I’ve been asleep for ten thousand years someone’s gonna get it.” Everyone laughed, glad that Y/n was back and still managing to joke.

A sob escaped Matts throat as he lunged at Y/n, wrapping his arms around them. Matt and Y/n sunk to their knees, clinging to each other desperately. Tears escaped Matts eyes as he kissed the top of Y/n’s head, mumbling “I love you so much.”

Pulling back a little, Matt looked lovingly into Y/n’s beautiful e/c eyes, grateful beyond belief that he got to see them again. Leaning down, he captured Y/n’s lips with his own. Even after so long of being together, every kiss feels like the first. Sparks fly and the two feel happy and safe, wrapped in each others arms.

“I thought I lost you” Matt whispered in between pressing soft kisses to Y/n’s face, cheeks, nose and lips.” “Don’t ever scare me like that again, I love you.”

Y/n giggled softly with the kisses. “I love you too Matt, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You know I’ll be holding you to that right” Matt told Y/n, looking lovingly into their eyes.

“Good” Y/n looked back with the same expression.

The two leaned in again. And sparks flew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello prietenii mei
> 
> Another (probably sucky) chapter up. Normally I write in the first person but I figured this P.O.V turned out ok??? 
> 
> Sorry it’s so short, but I made this up on friday when I was talking to my friend. She was asking what I was reading so I legit made this up as I went and wrote it down. She still doesn’t know what I was reading 😂
> 
> Dios mio my life is sad.
> 
> Ok so my friends and I are having a meme war, so byeeeeeeeee!


End file.
